I Just Can't Wait to be King
by Namara Jane Knight
Summary: Little toddler Atem is so excited about his place in the kingdom that he decides to sing about it! Blame my science teacher for the plot line.


**Author Notes: **Well, I know I said all my stories are hiatus, but a few days ago I had this idea and couldn't let it go. I just managed to squeeze in writing this. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Story. It may be a one-shot, but I am proud of myself!

**Other Notes: Bolded** lines are Mahad singing, _Italicized _is Mana singing, Normal typing is Atem singing, Underlined is both Atem and Mana, _**Underlined, Italicized, and Bolded **_are others singing, and _Italicized and Underlined_is everyone singing (minus Mahad).

**Summary:** Little toddler Atem is so excited about his place in the kingdom that he decides to sing about it! Blame my science teacher for the plot line.

More at the bottom!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH IN ANYWAY, NOR DO I OWN LION KING SONGS. I ONLY MADE A FEW CHANGES TO FIT THE CAHRACTERS AND SCENES BETTER!**

**  
><strong>

"So Atem, what do you want to do today?" Mana questioned in a chipper voice.

"I don't know…"

"Well, what makes you happy?" asked Mahad.

The little prince thought for a while before a large grin split his face, "Knowing that I'll get to be pharaoh some day! I just can't wait to be king!"

His guardian chuckled, "Oh, and why can't you wait to be king?"

Atem giggled with delight before jumping into song:

"I'm gonna be the mighty king

So enemies beware!"

Mahad chuckled:

"**Well, I have never seen a king of Egypt with quite such wild hair!"**

Atem continued:

"I'm gonna be the main event

Like no king ever was before!"

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my role!

Mahad raised an eyebrow:

"**Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing."**

Atem smirked:

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"

Mahad gave the young prince a questionable look:

" **You've got a long way to go young master, if you think…"**

Atem laughed and cut off whatever Mahad was going to say:

"No one saying do this-"

Mahad tried to speak but was cut off again:

"**Now when I said that, I-"**

Mana seemed to finally catch on and joined in the singing, each time a line was sung, Mahad tried to speak in between:

"_No one saying be there!"_

"**What I meant was-"**

Atem and Mana went back and forth between the lines:

"No one saying stop that!"

"**Look, what you don't realize…"**

"No one saying see here!"

"**Now see here!"**

"Free to run around all day!"

"**Well, that's definitely out…"**

"Free to do it all my way!"

"**I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart."**

"Kings don't need advice from magicians for a start."

"**If this is where the monarchy is head, count me out! Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about…aagh!"**

Mahad yelped in surprise as the two children pounced on him from hiding on top a bookcase. The two raced away down the hallway afterwards.

"**This child is getting wildly out of wing!"**

"Oh I just can't wait to be king!"

The children ran away down the steps of the palace, followed closely by Mahad, only to run into a group of palace guards. The two toddlers apologized quickly before running yet again so Mahad couldn't catch them. Atem led Mana out the palace gate and into the market place. All the citizens were startled at first, but soon joined in the children's merry singing and carefree dancing.

"Everybody look left."

Several citizens decided to play along with the little game.

"Everybody look right."

Even more noticed their prince and his friend trying to hide from his guardian and playfully helped them out.

"Everywhere you look I'm standing in the spotlight!

"**Not yet!"**

Soon a few people got the same idea and began to sing, the fun spreading around like wild fire throughout the market place.

"_**Let every person go for broke and sing,**_

_**Let's hear it in the town and on the road-**_

_**It's gonna be king Atem's finest fling!"**_

"_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh I just can't waaaaaait…. to be King!"_

By the end of the song, Atem and Mana had been hoisted upon the shoulders of the villagers and brought back to the palace gates. Mahad tried to hold a scornful glare on the two mischievous children, but failed horribly before he cracked a smile and herded the two back inside.

"We have to do that again sometime!" Mana exclaimed in excitement.

"I think that was quite enough from you two for one day!" Mahad said, but his chuckling took away the stern meaning.

Atem and Mana raced each other up the palace steps and proceeded to play without a care in the world. Mahad couldn't help but smile sadly at the irony of it all. The young prince was excited about becoming pharaoh, when in fact that role would most likely lead to his demise. Mahad shook his head; it wasn't time to think about those kinds of things. He focused on the happy times to come and the ones that had already past.

Upon hearing a large crash from within the palace, the magician rolled his eyes and hurried forward to see what new trouble the two toddlers had gotten into now…

**Author Notes:** I hope I did this right. I haven't actually seen the episodes with the Egyptians in it, but I did my best after a bit of research and information from my personal friend Icepool123. Now, if you are wondering how in the heck this idea came about, blame my science teacher. She had us sit through an hour and half of class with the Lion King soundtrack on a continuous loop. Needless to say, I Just Can't Wait To Be King, Hakuna Matata, and Can You Feel The Love Tonight got stuck in my head an are still playing over and over in my ears. Ah well, haven't gone crazy yet… *smacks head against wall continuously* Well, maybe a little…


End file.
